Don't Die On Me
by ZeroMotivation1
Summary: Neji needs help killing his uncle he goes to shikamaru for help. shikamaru is acting weird to Temari and she is worried so what happens when shikamaru saves neji from death rated T to be safe shikatem with hints of NejiTenten R&R please


**Neji's P.O.V**

That was it that was the last straw, he had hurt my friends and family for the last time, He was hurting my wife my dear Tenten and he was gonna pay for it. I ran out of my house leaving Tenten in the safe hands of my sister Kami.

I ran down the street and stopped at Shikamaru's house my best friend I knocked hard on his door, and when he finally came to answer it he opened it slowly as if he knew what was going on

"Neji? What are you doing here? What's Wrong?" he asked worried by the look on my face

"We're going to kill Hiashi he's hurt my friends and family for the last time" I answered calmly

He then smiled at me and told me to wait here for a minute and with that he raced up the stairs to his wife Temari.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I knew this day would come I could sense my death approaching with each of these moving days so I ran up the stairs to the woman I loved and said

"Temari I'm going to help Neji kill Hiashi if I don't come back don't mourn for me and take care of our child" I the leaned down and kissed her stomach then came back up and kissed her lovingly on the lips

"Please Shikamaru be safe" she said worryingly

"I love you so much Temari" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice but barely noticeable

"I love you to but please be careful"

I smiled sweetly at her "Ill miss you" I simply said and left the room before she had a chance to question me further. I ran down the stairs jumping down the last few steps grabbing my kunai pouch attaching it around my waist securely and running out the door saying to Neji

"I'm ready Neji are you?"

"I want to get more people to help" he replied

"ok" I answered and with that we went around the village and recruited every male shinobi we knew, when we were done Neji stood at the front of them all, saying

"If you are all coming with me you have to do everything I say"

"Yes sir" they all answered except for myself

"If I tell you to hide, you hide"

"Yes sir" they answered again while I just stood there with my head down

"And if I tell you to retreat and leave me, you will do so"

They all hesitated a bit before answering "Yes sir" I just stood there I wasn't about to agree to abandoning my best friend even if he begged me

"Good then follow me!" Neji shouted to us all and we ran into Hiashi's house

"This is it Hiashi!" Neji shouted at him "Today is the day you are going to die"

Hiashi just smirked at him and laughed "You couldn't defeat me if you were 50times stronger than you are now" This just made Neji angry as he shouted back "You don't know me and my friends full power Hiashi we WILL kill you!"

This just made him laugh again and he clicked his fingers making 20 odd guards come into the room surrounding us

"And here I thought you could defeat us on your own, I guess not" Neji said smugly as Hiashi give him a death glare and then give his guards a signal to attack and at that moment they came running at us with their kunai at the ready. I looked over at Neji who had already started fighting Hiashi I was hoping he would be ok but I was snapped out of my thoughts when someone slashed my arm with a kunai I winced as my blood slowly dripped to the floor and then lifted a kunai out of my pouch and started to fight back.

I looked back over to Neji around 20 minutes later to see how he was doing, he was NOT good he had two kunai piercing through the skin in his shoulders pinning him to the wall as his blood spilled all over the floor and Hiashi looked as if he were about to perform a very dangerous jutsu, when I saw the slashing light heading violently towards Neji my eyes narrowed and I let my body's reflexes take over as I ran out in front of Neji to protect him, then it happened the slashing deadly light hit my chest and I felt this unbearable pain seeping through my body but also what ever way the jutsu hit me it bounced back and hit Hiashi killing him on the spot but due to the way it hit me I was left to die a slow death.

**Neji's P.O.V**

My eyes widened as my best friend lay on the ground in front of me dying. I grabbing the kunai imbedded in my and threw them on the floor getting down on my knees beside him ignoring the pain in his shoulders

"No Shikamaru please you cant die you've got a beautiful wife at home you have your whole life ahead of you, please!"

"Neji look after Temari for me don't let her mourn over my death" he said hoarsely

I could feel my eyes tear up and the tears that were trapped in them fell onto his body

"I promise ill look after her I promise" I cried

"Don't be sad Neji" he said trying to sound cheerful through his week voice

"It's a bit hard not to" I said still crying over his body

"She's pregnant" he whispered quietly to me and hearing this made me cry a lot more

He then smiled at me and opened his mouth to say something else but his eyes start to close slowly as his heart stops and he dies.

"NO!!!" I cried out picking his body up of the ground looking at the rest of my team as they all parted to make a path for me to walk. I walked through them all with my head down . I looked up at Kiba and said

"Go and get Temari"

"Yes Neji" he replied and ran of in front to get her, while I walked slowly and waited at the front of the house, 5minutes passed when Kiba finally came out of the hose with Temari and as soon as she saw me holding Shikamaru her eyes narrowed and she ran over to me and fell on knees in front of me screaming and crying

"Give me his body please I want to hold him" she cried to me

I closed my eyes and set his body on the ground in front of her she immediately grabbed his body cradling it and crying harder and harder before screaming out

"I'm Never letting go NEVER!"

I shut my eyes and tighter and said as calmly as I could

"You have to Temari I'm sorry"

"NO!!! NO PLEASE SHIKAMARU PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME IM BEGGING YOU" she screamed to me planting as many kisses as she could on his lips as if expecting him to kiss back.

I looked down sadly as I slowly pried her fingers away from him picking him up and walking away slowly leaving Temari screaming, crying and pleading for Shikamaru to come back and live. In a way I felt like doing the same letting all of my tears pour from my eyes but I know deep down that tears won't bring him back so what's the point

**THE END**


End file.
